


All The Stupid

by Gypsylady



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D References, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsylady/pseuds/Gypsylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, there is an amnesiac master assassin trying to regain his memory and a SHIELD agent the Avengers think is dead. The meeting is inevitable if not predictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, by next Wednesday I fully expect to have been jossed, but I wanted to write it anyway. Gracias a 51stCenturyFox for the beta.
> 
> UPDATE: I did NOT expect to be jossed that way! I'm leaving it as is in the hopes I get unjossed but...not holding my breath.
> 
> I confess I borrowed a bunch of Disney's property to play this game. It's all in good fun. I'll happily hand over all my profit from writing this. Which is, like $0.00, but I'm offering nonetheless. In good faith. So please don't send the Deathstar after me.

The atmosphere on the Bus was still tense, but it was finally winding itself back to the tension of day-to-day operations on the edge of reality rather than the high voltage major crisis energy the team had been living with lately.

Preparing to lift off from the landing pad at the Sandbox after delivering their most recent find, Fitz and Simmons were locking down some of their equipment when a small squeal from Simmons led Fitz to look up at the ramp in the auto bay. There was a man there, tall and dark. He wasn't making any threatening moves. He just stood, looking at them from beneath the hood of his sweatshirt. 

Simmons was first to push the panic button. Ward's voice came softly across the com asking, "What's going on? May reports she can't close the auto bay."

"There's...there's…" Simmons stammered.

"We have an unexpected visitor," Fitz filled in. "In the auto bay. Just standing there. Looking frightening."

"Don't know him?" Ward asked, confirming more than asking.

"No, no, not…"

Simmons interrupted. "Maybe. Cybernetic hand. I can just see it when he moves his hand, the glove rides up a little. If I can get a closer look I might…"

"Stay where you are." It was Coulson's voice now snapping through the coms. "We're on our way. Don't approach him. Don't engage. For the love of God, don't piss him off."

Both scientists froze in place. When the man in the entrance cleared his throat, the two looked up slowly, heads moving in unison. This got a small smile from the man.

"I won't hurt you," he promised. "I just need a message delivered."

"Did you try FedEx?" Simmons snapped.

"JEMMA!" hissed Fitz. "Did you hear Coulson say not to piss him off?"

"Well, he doesn't need to be all hulking and threatening just to deliver a message!" she grated back. "There is no call for all this drama when there are easier ways to…"

"Fitz! Simmons! Get back!" Coulson walked in behind the pair, his gun drawn. Beside him, Ward had his weapon pointing at the man in the entrance, as well. In the interior entry, Melinda May stood with her hands on her hips.

Fitz started to back away towards Agent May but Simmons stood where she was. She was staring at the man's left hand. He noticed her attention and, almost self-consciously, pulled off the glove that covered his hand. "What is it made of?" Simmons asked. "Does it run all the way up your arm? Is it equipped with any armament? Is it…."

"Simmons, get back with May," Ward whispered. 

"But if I could just see…."

"Do you know who he is?" Coulson asked. "Don't try to get closer, Simmons, just go."

"I won't hurt her," the man said. To Simmons, he explained, "It's some kind of alloy. I don't know exactly what it is. They never told me. It will probably need maintenance soon but I don't know what needs to be done. I was usually asleep when it happened."

"We can help," Simmons offered. "Leo and me, we can help you."

"Oh, for...Jemma, that man is the most brutal assassin currently in circulation. He almost took out Captain America and the Black Widow and Director Fury. In one day." Coulson turned his attention to the man. "They call you the Winter Soldier. Do you have a name? I generally like to know the name of the person who is planning to kill me."

The man grunted. "I'm not here to kill you, none of you. I don't have a mission now. I...don't have a master now. I'm on my own. I don't want to kill anyone. I just…I need to get a message to someone and what's left of my information stream said Agent Coulson was the safest one to deliver it."

"Then tell me the message and get off my Bus," Coulson snapped. 

"Tell him...tell Captain Rogers...that my name is James and I'm sorry I brought all the stupid back with me." He turned to leave.

"Captain Rogers doesn't know I'm alive," Coulson said. 

The Winter Soldier turned back. "Then you and I had something in common for a long time, Agent Coulson. He figured out about me before I did. Try not to make that same mistake." He nodded to Simmons. "If I can, I'll come back, let you work on my arm. I think this is the wrong time for that. Thank you, though." 

And he was gone. 

It was a few seconds before Coulson and Ward lowered their guns. Coulson pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialed a long string of numbers, and punched the speaker option. "0-1-0-0-7," came the reply. 

"Really? 007?" Coulson sounded amused. "Okay, Clint, we need to read Natasha in on my survival. I have a message for Rogers."

"Given the circumstances, I think we need to read in Stark first," said the man on the other end of the line.

Ward and Simmons exchanged looks. Ward mouthed "Barton" at the same moment Simmons was mouthing "Hawkeye." 

"Whatever you're comfortable with." Coulson sounded impatient. "The important thing is that Rogers know The Winter Soldier just stopped by with a message for him and there was no threat involved."

Clint Barton sounded amused. "You've been a little outta touch, sir. The Winter Soldier turns out to be Steve's best friend from childhood. That was Bucky Barnes from the Howling Commandos, the one that didn't come home." 

"Well, he says his name is James and he's sorry he brought the stupid back with him, whatever that means." Coulson said. "Also, I get the impression that cybernetic arm needs attention. Might want to alert Stark."

"NO!" Simmons fumed. "He said I could do it! Leo and me!"

"Aw, you have a scientist," Barton said. "Maybe she and Stark can work on it together."

"Not without Fitz!"

"I'll broker a deal," Barton promised. "Hey, I gotta go. So it's Stark, then Nat, then Rogers? I'll get back with you soon." A few seconds silence followed, then Coulson clicked the phone off.

As the five people in the auto bay released their mutual breaths, Skye joined them. "Hey, guys, I was in the shower, what'd I miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw that they invented a line to trigger Bucky's memory, I was disappointed. There were so many iconic lines in Cap1 that could have been used. It was between this one and "You like getting beat up" for the message. 
> 
> I didn't set out to ship Simmons/Bucky but it kind of happened. (BTW, I don't really dislike Skye. I just couldn't think of any way to work her in. Sorry, Skye fans.)


End file.
